Dear, Curious
by Bewitching-BabeX
Summary: Dawn is Ash's rightful posession, and yet, Misty cannot get that through her head. With signs of one sided pokeshipping, and pearlshipping for the win, Brock and Croagunk, and the rest of the Pokemon, receive the most dramatic bitch fight two girls can have. Stress note by the way. Don't HAVE to read it. Or even review. :) But thank you if you do any of the two anyway... ':D


**Warning: Cursing, and swearing applied in this story. Also, there's going to be some bitchy behaviour, which would definitely fall under the category of: OOC. But hey, people have to let loose their hatred to others some time or another. No one can be a perfect peach forever, smiling their head off and turning a blind eye to all bad that happens in their surroundings.**

**Plus, my mum told me if I've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. So that's what I did. For her sake anyway. So instead, I wrote to allow my feelings to flow back in harmony. This is kind of like a large stress note kinda story thing, like the stress note Dawn wrote in this story. Apologize for the large amount of bashing, and the character chosen when aiming my anger.**

**I had no chance to think since anger is, and well... the story was made time ago, I've just recently added the parts in bolt XD But hey, I've got to inform you guys since I've got a reputation of being that sweet cotton candy, that's owe so sweet and fluffy. But like all cotton candy, the worse treatment could make it go stale and rotten. **

**And Bell, if you happen to read this. That would be a delightful bonus for me, wouldn't it? **

**Okay, before memories get the best of me, I'll end here. Thanks for reading :)**

"Oh, so she's the hot shot now!?" Dawn snapped angrily, changing into something more suitable for the occasion. Ash was having a friendly battle with a complete stranger to challenge his abilities, and the redhead, who had came to visit, was currently stealing her lime light. But soon enough, she would strike with her magnificent cheer leading outfit, and then all attention would originally be on her.

Admiring herself in the mirror, she gave a little twirl and then released her Pokemon. Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup. They all were given their outfits and pom poms, and requested to dress into that and do their usual routine. They agreed without a single hesitation, and dashed to their corners to get dressed. Dawn giggled as she snatched her own pom poms, and began twirling round.

"Okay, something that would definitely be attractive!" Dawn thought, pursing her lips and putting an index finger against her bottom one. She applied cherry lip balm just in case she was in need of having a quick snogging session with her Ash Ketchum, to show the redhead what rightfully belonged to her. She wasn't a type of person who would allow third wheels to steal their property so easily.

Sticking out her bum, she agitated her body slightly and then giggled in the way that drew attention. As she agitated, her breasts thrust themselves in all directions, which would be a definite bonus since most of her audience were males. Stepping her left leg out, she kicked her right one high and then preformed the splits.

"This..." she smirked. "Will be a peace of cake..."

By the time they were ready, fifteen minutes had passed. Dawn sighed and dashed down, and to her luck the battle was still dwelling on. And as expected, all eyes were fixed on her as she began ambling towards them. Snatching attention was easy when you were wearing a mini skirt that just covered your rear end, and a sleeveless top that showed off your bare arms. Dawn giggled angelically and then the Pokemon took their places.

They preformed their usual performance, as the Pokemon all cutely pouted and then struck poses. Dawn, being the center of many viewers attention, preformed highly dangerous moves which also looked unique and eye-catching when she preformed them. Of course, she saw this as a daily matter since she sees herself as such a gifted girl, and blows a kiss to Ash as his face shades a deep red.

_This is how someone really cheers..._ she told herself, raising a hand. The pom poms flew in the air, and they danced and twirled and chanted. People couldn't take their eyes off her, and it was an advantage to Ash as his opponent was caught off guard, allowing Ash to strike the final move to finish his Pidgeot off once and for all. Pikachu preformed iron tail which knocked the viewers off their feet.

Cheers were automatically heard as the Pokemon was announced unconscious, meaning it was unable to battle. Pleased, and yet already knowing of the up-coming success, Dawn rested a hand on her hip as she watched the redhead sit silently at the corner of her eye. No one was going to take her place as Ash's favourite girl if she was around.

"We did it!" Ash cheered, shaking hands with the abashed young boy. Without a word of encouragement, he ordered his Pokemon back in and wondered off. The ring of viewers departed leaving the four alone, with their words of encouragement that they used to tackle Ash down with happiness. But what was the high light for the day for the blunette, was how Ash came forward to thank Dawn for his help and kissed her on the cheek.

_My boyfriend, meaning a taken boy.._ Dawn cackled, mentally. All heading towards the Poke center, Misty stayed close to Ash and gave him never ending questions about his adventures in Hoenn, purposely trying to take Dawn out of the picture. But the blunette was to exhausted after a marathon dash there and back from the Poke center, to lay a finger on the redhead. All she could do, was turn a blind eye.

Brock, however, seemed to see the glares the two females gave each other and smirked to himself. Croagunk was catching on as well, but as usual, showed no sign of interest. But inside, he was wrapped up with this much more then Brock was, and was actually delighted to have some real action after a boring month. If he was lucky, he'd experience a chick fight.

"Pip.." Piplup chirped, resting on Dawn's shoulder. Buneary rested on her head as Pachirisu scampered forward. They all laughed in amusement except the blunette, who was growing weary and tired of this little back stabbing treatment she was receiving, and was dearly desperate to allow the redhead to receive a bitch slap. After all, it did seem that is what she wanted the most. But she held herself together. For Ash's sake anyway.

**-x-**

"Say beautiful, what about me and you take a stroll round the beach sometime? I'd love to get to know you better. That is, in your body tight bikini that is. Don't worry, I can handle your body properly my dear- GAH~! Brock cried, falling back as Croagunk attacked him with the usual. The nurse wasn't effected this time, since it happened all too much times before, and just gave the blunette the keys to the room as she smiled and mouthed sorry helplessly.

"Don't mention it, not just Brock." she explained vaguely, gesturing for them all to dart off.

Dawn unlocked the door to their room, since it was just next door to their usual since they needed a four bedded dorm this time. Gingerly, she inspected Ash's body language towards Misty as she buried him with complements. If it wasn't for it being the last turn, she would of broken the key and gotten them all in trouble.

"Here we are." she said warmly, leaving the key at the door. Brock was heaved in by the Pokemon, which gave Dawn the perfect opportunity to dash in with Ash. Misty, being the last to step in, was left with the duty to lock the door as Ash and Dawn flirted with each other and gave one another complements. However, Misty didn't want to give in so soon.

"Tight, isn't it? You should get changed from that.." Misty smiled, signalling the cheer uniform.

"Actually, let's in a little breeze. Now if you _were_ a girl and wore girl clothes, you would know what I'm on about, wouldn't you?" the blunette jeered, turning to Ash as she attacked him with complements. Put down and embarrassed, Misty was now outraged. But just like the blunette, she had to keep positive. For his sake, anyway.

She was almost ready to sit beside him, when Brock requested ice pack for his behind. Misty tried to not look repulsed and just nodded, heading down to the cafeteria as he left Brock groaning in pain. Croagunk was too busy expecting the blunette to nurse him, and Brock had pleaded him to help, but he hadn't heeded his calls. Well, that, or he was purposely ignoring them.

"Hey Ash, how much do you love me?" Dawn asked, coming closer.

"Too much for words to define, gorgeous." Ash complemented, putting his hand round her waist. Dawn allowed it and rested her hands against his muscular chest, drawing her soft, pink lips to his own. It was an act she so desperately wanted to do, since she wasn't given the chance when Misty hogged him all day. If she was to walk into this, that would just be a mere pleasant bonus.

"Guys.. I'm in pain. Groan and snog later..." Brock hissed, through gritted teeth. If it wasn't for his condition, Dawn would've just acted as if she hadn't heard him and carried on. But from the state he was in, Dawn knew she would of been seen as a real desperate, dirty bitch to just desert a friend in need like that. Besides, Ash had already shifted himself off her to aid him.

"Hey, I'm back." she groans, coming back with a sack of ice cubes. The redhead plops them on his forehead and then checks his temperature, and pulse. Ash gave that concerned gaze towards Brock, even though Misty was purposely acting as if she was a professional to grab his attention. By this note, Dawn was energetic enough to pelt her.

Seeing that her place was taken, she had nothing to do but to get changed. They hadn't even realized she was gone until the door swung open, revealing Dawn in a different outfit then before, but not her original outfit. She felt much at ease with: a denim skirt and off-the-shoulder crop top, that complemented her body. Plus, white flats were the first thing she grabbed and she couldn't really bring herself to care.

With her hair released and riding the wind, she took her rightful place as the center of attention. Ash smiled at her, and Brock was able to stand up although he winced several times, and just settled with flashing a grin before he collapsed himself on the bed. Croagunk was still watching, beady eyes. But none of them had struck a threatening fist at one another yet, much to his dismay.

"You look nice Dawn.."

"Just plain nice?"

"Wanna settle for divine?"

"Hey! Maybe Brock should get some furrow checking!" Misty suggested, trying to break the little flirting scene. Ash nodded, although he obviously showed some disappointment towards the cut off as much as Dawn did. Only difference though, was that she showed emotions that she was about to smash someones face in to please her disappointment.

As they cleared up, Dawn used the time Misty and Ash struggled to get Brock's weight equally on one another, since Misty had already taken her opportunity to be at Ash's side, and she wrote a little stress note that she left on the counter. Of course, they were intrigued by this but knew better then to be nosy. So they were off, without a single consideration to what she wrote, all but one.

"Much better," Dawn grinned, as she led them to the nurse's office. Nurse Joy was tending no one, but reading a book that seemed to be the dictionary. They all gave a look of disgust as she recognized the familiar faces from her reading glasses, and stashed her book behind her quickly before_ all_ dignity was lost. Some, thankfully, did remain.

"Hey, came to give back the water pack?" she asked, trying to dodge the up-coming conversation.

"I forgot the ice pack..." Misty mumbled, as she foolishly allowed Brock to rest on the chair. If she left herself preoccupied, Dawn would be told to go and she would have a brief moment without the blunette being a burden with her chances. All eyes lay on her as she sighed and went to get the ice pack.

As she dashed to their dorm, and found the door open. Blushing, she thanked the lords no one had realized this and went to get the ice pack. But on her way out, she saw something eye-catching resting on the counter, and she felt herself being drawn towards the little piece of scrap paper. Gingerly, she picked it up and straightened it out.

"Surely, she wouldn't know.."

_Dear, Curious Bitch._

_Roses may be red, and _  
_violets blue. But Ash was _  
_made for me, and most _  
_definitely not you. _

_If by any chance,_  
_You happen to take _  
_my place. Just remember,_  
_I'll take my fist, and then _  
_smash your delicate little_  
_face. Got it little whore?_

_Sincerely, rightful owner._

Misty gulped and then screamed as she saw Dawn at the door way, not expecting the blunette to be present. Dropping the note from her grip, she inspected the blunette's posture, and the smug grin, whilst she took the ice pack from her. Obviously they sent her down to find out what has taken her so long, and check if she staggered off somewhere else since she was unfamiliar with Sinnoh Poke centers.

But obviously Dawn had the note planned for her, and with one glare, she signalled the ending.

_P.s... he's mine, for your information._

**No special treatment to this story intended. This was just a stress note, to release all my anger. But if you think it's necessary to give credits or advice on my stories, go ahead and shoot. No one is stopping you. I love reviews anyway, and always look forward to hearing from you lot :) But of course, if you are just here to judge me... There's an arrow near the top of your screen that goes back.**

**Press it, and you're off the page. No hate intended, K? It'll make so~ much people's lives easier. Especially mine. And that way I wouldn't have to start this stress note in the first place. But it had helped. And I had put my anger in words to release the boiling fury inside me so~... Yeah. :D But just reading and thinking it was good works for me. :)**

**Thank You For Reading! ':D**


End file.
